The Luke and Reid Story
by iwantausername
Summary: Luke and Reid are recovering from Reid's near death, while learning to move on together.
1. Chapter One

**Okay so, this is a continued story of "Unlikely Savior". Read that first. Please tell me what you think about this as well. I would really love reviews of any kind. Good, bad, horrible. Anything! Thank you!**

With the discharge papers signed, Reid and Luke were getting ready to leave when Dr. Bob Hughes walked in, "Dr. Oliver, take a week off to recover and when you return, you'll work in the clinic until your arm is ready to perform surgery again." He was than gone.

Luke looked at Reid, who had a blank look on his face. "What the _hell_ am I suppose to do for a week?" Luke smiled at him, "I can think of a few things." Reid looked at Luke and saw the look on his face. He smiled back.

They than left the room. The group of people who had been there for Chris earlier, were still there, scattered in the hall. Alison came up to them, "I'm glad you're alright." she smiled, "And I've got good news. There is a second heart. It's on it's way here for Chris right now."

Reid and Luke both smiled, "That's great." "Luke, give me a minute. I'll see you at the car." Luke just nodded and headed outside. Reid headed into Chris' room where Katie was sitting with him.

Luke stood outside leaning against his car. Minutes later Reid came walking up to him. "Ready to go?" he asked, turning to open his car door. Reid stopped him and turned him back around. "What's up?" Luke asked, smiling at him.

"I just found out that Katie is staying here with Chris all night." Reid smiled, "Would you like to stay with me tonight? You know, I shouldn't be alone. I may have a concussion or something."

Luke laughed, "Sure. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Good!" Reid said, "So, can I drive." he asked, holding out his hand for Luke's keys.

"Well, considering what happened last time you were behind the wheel." Luke held his keys over Reid's hand, "Yea... No." he teased, "Get in."

Luke thought he saw Reid pout as he walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. They reached Katie's house. Walking inside, Reid collapsed on the couch and stretched out. Luke went to the fridge and grabbed each of them a water. He walked over to the couch and Reid moved his feet for him to sit down. Luke sat so he was facing Reid and suddenly Reid had his feet resting on Luke's lap.

Luke handed Reid one of the waters, "What no beer?" Reid asked, opening his water and taking a drink of it.

"Reid, you were just in an accident..."

"Technically, I wasn't really in an accident. I'm fine. I'm not dead," Reid sort of laughed.

Luke looked down, "It's not funny Reid. I could have lost you."

Reid's smile disappeared. He sat up and scooted closer to Luke. He grabbed Luke's chin and forced him to look at him. Luke had tears in his eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Reid told him.

Luke didn't say anything and Reid Leaned closer to kiss him. Luke returned the kiss. Reid dropped his bottle of water on the floor and placed his good hand on Luke's hip as Luke started to unbutton Reid's shirt. They were still kissing when suddenly Luke pushed away, "Wait, wait."

Luke had his hands on Reid's now bare chest and Reid just looked at him. His casted arm laying across the back of the couch, his other arm stretched across Luke, his hand still on Luke's hip.

"This is going to fast for you." Reid said, just looking at him.

"I'm sorry Reid, I do want to be with you. It's just. I don't think this is the right time."

Reid just nodded and sat back against the couch. He was still sitting right next to Luke, who laid his head against the back of the couch. Reid mimicked him and turned his head to look at Luke, who had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly.

_The train was coming. He couldn't restart the car and his seat belt was stuck. He was trapped. He looked up to see the train getting closer. There was nobody there to save him this time. The train was there. He was dead._

Reid sat up straight in bed. He was covered in sweat. He looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning. He then turned and looked over at Luke, who was curled up at the edge on the other side of Reid's bed, still fully dressed, unlike Reid, who was only in a pair of sweatpants.

He huffed as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he hadn't even slept at all. It didn't surprise him. He splashed water in his face before returning to his room.

Luke was still curled up in the same position. Reid climbed back into bed, making sure he didn't wake his sleeping partner. He rolled on his side, facing Luke, who had his back to him. He could hear Luke's soft breathing as he slept and within minutes, he was back to sleep himself.

Early that same morning, Luke was up and sitting on the edge of the bed, slipping his shoes on. Reid was still asleep, sprawled out on his stomach. He was snoring softly, which made Luke laugh to himself as he got up to leave. He stopped at the bedroom door to look back at Reid once more before heading into the living room for his keys.

"Morning Luke!"

Luke jumped at Katie's voice, "Hey. I thought you weren't going to be home..." "Oh, I just got in. The Hospital coffee is not good, even after four cups of it." Luke laughed at her remark about the Hospital coffee. He knew all about the coffee.

"How's Reid?" Katie asked "Good. Still sleeping." Luke replied, picking up his keys from the table. Katie just nodded. She finished filling her coffee mug and walked across the living room to Luke. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the farm. I never called my parents and told them I was staying with Reid last night."

"So, you really did stay all night." Katie smiled "Yeah," he replied, "But nothing happened." "Right. I'll walk out with you." They than left.

About a half hour later, Luke had returned. He had showered and changed clothes and had a thing of pancakes for him and Reid. He sat them on the table and went to make more coffee. He could hear the water running so he knew that Reid was finally up and in the shower himself. But he didn't hear the water shut off minutes later or hear Reid enter the room, until he was right behind him.

"Morning."

Luke jumped again and turned around to look at Reid, "Morning. You know people really need to stop scaring me like that." "Sorry. Who was it that scared you?" "Katie. She was here earlier when I got up."

"I was wondering where you went." Reid said, kissing him.

"I went to the farm to shower and change." Luke told him after they pulled away from each other, "My dad is glad you're alright and he made us pancakes."

"Oh, food!" Reid said, looking around.

He saw the thing of pancakes on the table and quickly snatched them up. Luke laughed as Reid went over and sat on the couch. He opened the tub filled with pancakes, grabbed one and just about stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. Luke joined him on the couch, handing him a cup of coffee.

Luke grabbed a pancake for himself and looked at Reid, who was now stuffing his third pancake into his mouth. They fell silent as they eat. Luke was tearing pieces of the pancake up and eating it. He was looking down at his hands and his pancake.

Luke leaned back and Reid watched him as he slowly at his pancake. Reid finished his and turned on the couch to face him, "What's wrong?" Luke didn't look up or say anything.

The minutes rolled by and Reid was starting to get annoyed. "Luke, if something is wrong..."

"I just can't get the idea that I almost lost you out of my head." Luke whispered, "I don't know what I would have done."

Reid tilted his head to lean on his casted arm, "You would move on. Probably with Noah."

Luke looked up at him with surprise, "Reid, I love you. But I wouldn't be able to get back with Noah if you died."

"Sure you would. Noah still cares for you, he told me. He'd be there for you if something did happen. But nothing is going to happen." Reid grabbed Luke's free hand, "I promise."

Luke just nodded. "I love you too. So stop thinking something is going to happen to me."

Luke smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter Two

**I know it's like really short but I just wanted to get something else up before I had to get off. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks.**

The week of Reid not working was finally over and he was glad. The whole week, Luke had stayed with him every night, but they still never did more than kiss. Reid was now sitting at the end of his bed, fully dressed, poking at his itching skin from his cast. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom so he knew Luke was finished with his shower. He stopped poking at his cast before Luke came walking into the room dressed in a pair of jeans. He was just slipping his shirt on as he walked in.

"Ready to go back to work?"

"Hell yes." Reid said, standing up.

His arm was itching like crazy but every time he went to poke at his cast, Luke would yell at him, so he tried not to, at least not in front of Luke. Reid followed Luke into the living room, where Katie was cleaning up after Jacob. Chris had been released from the hospital the day before so the four of them and Jacob were all living under the same roof together. Luke and Katie tried their best to keep Chris and Reid away from each other as much as possible, but with the house so small, they didn't have much luck. Whenever Chris and Reid crossed paths, they would snap at each other. They were to find out who was going to be Chief of Staff at Memorial any day.

"Where's Doogie Hughes?" Reid asked, as he pulled on his jacket.

It was starting to get chilly outside. Katie looked up from picking up a few of Jacob's toys that were scattered on the floor from the night before. Luke touched Reid's arm to tell him they had to get going.

"He's still sleeping." Katie replied, tossing the toys into the empty playpen.

Reid just nodded. He turned and followed Luke outside. They reached the hospital within minutes. They said goodbye to each other and Luke headed to World Wide for a meeting about his foundation.

The hours rolled by like days it seemed to Reid as he went from one patient to another in the clinic. All he was dealing with were people with colds or back problems or broken bones. He hated it, but knew that that was all he would be doing for at least two months, until he could perform surgery again.

It was almost time for him to get off when he checked his new phone and found a message from Luke saying he would be running late at another meeting that had to be pushed up a day so Reid texted him back saying he would be at Al's. He grabbed his jacket and left the hospital, making his way to Al's. He was there for about an hour before Luke showed up.

"Hey, sorry." Luke said, sitting across from Reid.

Reid pushed his plate of fries closer to Luke, who took one. They sat there talking and finishing the fries before they left. They returned to Katie's to find that Katie, Chris and Jacob were all gone. They had taken Jacob to the park. Reid knew Chris still shouldn't be up and about much but he wasn't going to stop him.

The days rolled by the same. Luke spent the night with Reid, he'd drop him off at work and go to work himself, then he'd pick him up either at the hospital or at Al's and they'd go back to Reid's. It was now the weekend and Reid had the day off so he was home alone because Luke had another meeting. He spent most of the day watching television and eating anything he could find in the fridge. Katie and Chris had taken Jacob to Tom and Margo's for the day so he didn't have to deal with them either.

Reid must have fallen asleep on the couch because he was suddenly shook awake by Luke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at Luke, who was taking off his jacket. He looked at his watch. It was only three in the afternoon. He didn't expect to see Luke until later that night. Luke pointed to a box of pizza on the table in front of Reid, who instantly opened it and grabbed a slice.

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked through a mouth full.

"A meeting was canceled." Luke replied, "I just came to see what you were up to and bring you that. I've got to get back to the farm and help my dad out."

"I'll come with you."

"Really?" Luke asked, looking at Reid, "Could you really help with an arm in a cast?"

"I never said I'd help. I just said I'd come with you."

Luke laughed and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to Reid, who was still sitting on the couch, eating pizza.

"Are you going to come with me than?"

"Oh right."

Reid put the pizza in the fridge and left with Luke.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks to **_**heatherconner**_** and **_**BlueEyes444**_** for the reviews. They are what keep me writing this so, again, thank you! Please keep reviewing and sent it to friends and tell them to read and review too!**

_The train was coming. He couldn't restart the car and his seat belt was stuck. He was trapped. He looked up to see the train getting closer. There was nobody there to save him this time. The train was there. He was dead._

Reid had had that dream almost every night since the accident. He never said anything to Luke, but that was only because Luke didn't know about them. Reid didn't feel like sharing his dream about him dying in the train accident. But this night was different. Luke wasn't curled up next to him. He was alone. Luke was staying at the farm to help his father get as much done before his grandmother Emma returned home. Reid had insisted he could stay and help but Luke told him he had to go home and get some sleep because he had work in the morning. Luke had dropped him off at home and than returned to the farm.

Because of the dream, Reid sat up in bed all night, thinking about everything he had going in his life. He had a great job, as soon as he was able to perform surgeries again that was. He had a great place to live, now that he had warmed up to Katie and Jacob, and somewhat Chris. The town wasn't too bad either, a little small, but not bad. And lastly, he had Luke. There were only a few things he could think of that were keeping him in this small town of Oakdale, but what it really came down to was Luke. Luke had changed him, was making him a better man. And even though he would deny it, he was happy.

Before Reid knew it, it was time for him to get up and ready for work. Katie had come in to walk him up, thinking he was still sleeping because he was normally up before anyone else, not including the little runt she called her son, who woke up whenever he felt like it and screamed. But Reid was already getting dressed when she walked in. She said good morning and something about taking Jacob to the babysitters because she was going to work and that Chris was going to be staying home to rest. Reid just nodded and said goodbye before he collapsed back onto his bed, half dressed.

"Oliver!"

Reid sat up with a jolt, only to get dizzy. He looked around and saw Chris standing in his doorway, looking at him. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost noon.

"My dad called and said you never showed up for work. I told him you were taking a personal day after I found you knocked out in here."

"Thanks Doogie." was all Reid could muster, he didn't feel like arguing about it. Personally, Reid didn't mind that he had done that.

He saw the shocked look on Chris' face, who just smiled and left the room. Reid yawned, he was still really tired but didn't think he could sleep anymore. He stood up, slipped on a shirt and grabbed his phone. He had six missed calls. Four of them were from the hospital and two from Luke. He listened to them all and than deleted them. The four hospital ones were just asking were he was while Luke's were saying that he was going to be staying at the farm for the day and probably the night again because his grandmother Emma was coming home today and he wasn't to be there.

Reid didn't mind all too much so he just stuffed his phone into his jeans pocket and headed for the living room. He found Chris sitting on the couch, watching television, but it was muted. He almost laughed but didn't say anything.

"I made coffee." Chris called to him.

Reid just grunted, as he headed for the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and than went and took a seat on the other end of the couch from Chris. Chris unmuted the television and they watched whatever they could find that was on, that they could both stand to watch. Which was not much. They ended up watching the game show channel and after complaining that the contestants were complete idiots, they started playing along. They just blurted out answers, and to their surprise, they blurted out the same answer most of the time.

As the day went by, they seemed to get along. They ate the cold pizza that Luke had brought Reid the day before and than ended up ordering another one. They were halfway through the box when Katie walked in with Jacob.

"Reid, I didn't expect you to be home yet."

"I took a personal day." he replied, a mouth full of food.

Katie stopped walking through the living room, where she was heading to place Jacob in bed because he was sleeping. She turned on her heels and looked at the back of Reid and Chris' heads as they sat on the couch, eating pizza and watching television.

"Wait, you're telling me, you both have been here all day, just the two of you, and one of you isn't dead!" she remarked, smiling, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I."

Reid and Chris had replied at the same time, with the same answer which made Katie smile even more as she took Jacob to is bed. She than returned and sat between them on the couch, grabbing the last piece of pizza from the box as she sat the baby monitor on the table.

_The train was coming. He couldn't restart the car and his seat belt was stuck. He was trapped. He looked up to see the train getting closer. There was nobody there to save him this time. The train was there. He was dead._

Reid didn't want to admit it, but his nightmare was really starting to get to him. He wasn't getting much sleep and he was getting more irritated and harsh with the nurses and doctors at Memorial. He knew that wasn't good since he was up for the Chief of Staff position but after weeks of the nightmare hitting him like it was, he was starting to think that Chris Hughes would be better for the job, even if he had an extended time off because of his surgery.

He had gone almost a week without Luke in the bed next to him. He would see Luke during the day whenever they got lunch together or he would show up and stay a few hours. They did a lot of hanging out, more like they were friends than a couple. After a week of that, Reid was starting to think Luke didn't really want be with him as a couple. But he knew that wasn't true since whenever they were together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even if all they did do was kiss. He knew Luke still wasn't ready to go any further, and he was okay with that, for now.

It was almost five in the afternoon and Reid had just called Luke, again, saying that he wanted to see him. Luke had been in a meeting for his foundation about some new project for kids, all day. They had met up for lunch at Al's, but Luke didn't stay long because he had to get back. Reid was in the kitchen when Luke walked in.

"Did you really miss me that much you had to call five times since we had lunch?" Luke laughed, walking up to him and kissing him.

After their kiss, Reid just looked at him, a smile forming on his face, "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Luke was a little surprised at first, but than smiled and replied with another kiss.

Around seven thirty, Reid and Luke were at Metro, eating and talking. They had dressed up, but nothing too fancy. After dinner, they went back to Katie's, but nothing really happened other than Luke decided to stay the night again instead of heading back to the farm. Only because Reid noticed that he was looking really tired himself and thought it was best if he didn't drive anymore because they didn't need him getting in an accident less than a month after Reid.

The following week was the same way. Reid and Luke started going out more and more together whenever they had the time. Luke was surprised that Reid didn't care who was watching them anymore. He still had his self-centered and jerk or a personality when it came to people they encountered wherever they went, but Luke liked that about him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay so, I have the next couple of chapters typed up and ready to go, but I will only be adding one a day so you are not over run by chapters to read. REVIEW!**

"So sorry I'm late." Reid said, rushing into the Lakeview, where Luke's foundation was holding a small banquet for a new project that Luke had been working on for months.

"It's the fact that you're finally here that counts." Luke replied, kissing him, and than fixing his tie.

Reid smiled and looked around. There were more people there than he thought there would be. He shrugged off the feeling of not belonging and followed Luke, hand in hand, through the crowd to were Luke's parents were sitting.

"Reid, you missed Luke's speech so we taped it for you." Lily smiled, as she hugged the doctor.

Reid nodded and than looked around once more.

"There is food over there." Luke said, pointing to the bar.

Reid smiled from ear to ear, kissed Luke on the cheek and headed for the bar. Luke just shook his head, and followed him.

"Is food all you think about?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"No." he replied, looking into Luke's eyes.

He didn't have to say anything else for Luke to know what he was thinking. Luke went red in the face and looked away. Reid grabbed a little sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth before turning to Luke. He was learning that one thing Luke didn't like was when he talked with his mouth full. He still did it of course, but around Luke, he tried not too.

"I heard that Katie and Chris are taking Jacob to a cabin for the weekend."

Luke looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah, I was talking with Chris earlier. They showed up for the beginning of the banquet, but had to leave to go and pack."

Reid just smiled at Luke, and again, Luke knew what he was thinking.

"I still don't think I'm ready but I will stay the weekend with you."

Reid nodded in approval and went back to stuffing his face.

"I'll be back, save some for the rest of us." Luke mumbled, as he stood and walked away to go and talk with some people.

The banquet ended a good hour later. Luke and Reid were the last to leave because Luke was saying '_Thank you_' and _'Good-bye_' to everyone who had shown up. They than went to Metro with Luke's parents for drinks. Of course, Luke only had a water since he didn't drink but Reid finally had a beer for the first time in over a month. He was actually cautious to drink around Luke, after hearing about his past with alcohol from Luke and just about everyone else in town that knew about it. After saying goodnight to his parents, Luke and Reid headed back to Katie's, where they had a whole weekend to themselves.

Reid didn't have to work, and though Luke did, he made sure it was just paperwork, which he was able to do while still with Reid. Though, he didn't get much done with Reid sitting next to him, messing with him by kissing him on the neck, cheek and mouth every few minutes. His excuse was that he was bored, which shocked Luke because he didn't think Dr. Reid Oliver got bored.

It was Saturday night, Luke was asleep in Reid's room, but Reid was sitting in the dark, in the living room. He had his head tilted back on the couch and his feet up on the coffee table. His eyes were wide open. He couldn't sleep because of his recurring nightmare that plummeted his dreams every night. Reid didn't even hear or see Luke until he was sitting on the couch next to him.

"Are you alright?"

Reid looked over at him. His eyes were adjusted to the lack of light in the room, so he was able to see Luke clearly. He was wearing one of Reid's old shirts and a pair of sweats while Reid was only in sweats with no shirt.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Luke said slowly, he had a feeling he knew what Reid was about to say.

"Ever since the train accident," Reid started, he knew he was going to have troubles talking about his problems, but continued slowly, "I've been having a dream. Of the accident."

He stopped for a minute to breathe, before Luke ushered him to continue.

"In the dream, everything is the same. The car stalling. The seat belt getting stuck. Everything except..."

There was a pause and Luke saw Reid close his eyes. There was silence all around them except for the constant clicking of the clock on the wall and their breathing for a few minutes.

"Everything except what? Reid."

Reid opened his eyes, he had almost forgotten he was talking to Luke, he was so tired.

"Everything except... Noah wasn't there." Reid replied, looking back at Luke, "The train hit the car while I was still inside."

Luke had a look of shock and concern on his face. That was defiantly not what he thought Reid wanted to talk about. But he was glad that he had. Luke had been noticing something different in Reid. A week before, Reid had bought a new car and was cautious to drive over the train tracks if he ever needed to. Luke never asked about it because he just thought that after the accident, he just didn't want it to happen again. He also noticed that Reid didn't seem to be getting much sleep, he had asked about that once before, but Reid just brushed it off and told him it was work. He leaned closer to Reid, their foreheads now touching. They both closed their eyes.

"It's okay. It's only a dream. You're here and you're alive."

Reid almost laughed, he had been telling himself that same exact think for weeks, but it never seemed to work until Luke whispered it. They kissed before Luke wrapped his arms around Reid and together, they fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay so I know this chapter is SUPER short and I am sorry about that but I was typing it as I was watching Today's (9/7/10) episode of As the World Turns, so I was out of it and crying and all that good stuff (Not really good but you get my point), so. Sorry for the three chapters today, I thought I would just post them since people are reviewing so nicely! Anyways, review some more please and thank you? They will be loved.**

**Quick notes before the story continues. First off, I have gone through and edited all my stories and chapters and fixed sentences that didn't make much sense to me after I had reread them a hundred times. Second, I would like to give everyone that is reviewing the chance to help me with this story. In your reviews, tell me something you would like to see happen or whatever and I will see what I can do with it in the story. And third, this sort of goes with that last thing, If you have an idea for a story, and would like me to type and post it, send me a message with whatever and I will see what I can do with it! Thank you so very much for your time! Please Enjoy the chapter!  
**

Sunday morning, Luke woke up to Reid huffing. Opening his eyes, he saw Reid poking at his cast. He smiled, sitting up. He was a little stiff from sleeping on the couch half the night with Reid. Reid instantly stopped poking at his cast when he saw Luke moving, and went on to pretend he was messing with the buttons on the shirt he had slipped into while Luke was still sleeping.

"Don't even try. You've been caught." Luke told him, "If the cast is bugging you that bad, see a doctor about it."

"I am a doctor remember."

"Yeah, and that's why you're so stubborn to see another doctor."

Reid agreed with Luke, but didn't say another word on the matter. He watched as Luke slowly got up from the couch, stretching out his stiffened joints.

"We are never sleeping on the couch again." he mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

Reid just laughed, knowing Luke would forget about how uncomfortable the couch was if it did happen again. He got off the couch and went into the kitchen, where he started to make a pot of coffee.

"I slept great!" he yelled back, a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad." Luke replied, walking into the kitchen minutes later, fully dressed.

Reid handed him a cup of coffee as he kissed him.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, when he noticed that Luke was in a suit again, and not his normal jeans and t-shirt.

"_We_ have a final meeting for the neurology wing, or did you forget?" Luke asked, setting his coffee back on the counter, behind Reid.

"I didn't forget." Reid replied, "I was hoping you had."

"Reid!"

"I'll go get ready."

Luke laughed as Reid made his way to his room to change. Before long, they were out the door and on their way to the hospital to meet Dr. Hughes.

The meeting went as scheduled but afterword, Luke's parents called them to the farm for dinner with the rest of the family. They all ate outside. Luke could tell that Reid was a little uncomfortable still, especially since he was wearing a suit and tie to an outdoor BBQ with the whole of Luke's family. The evening went by pretty fast and before they knew it, they were walking in the door of Katie's.

Reid was fussing with his tie, as he was trying to get it off, but only seemed to make it tighter because of his cast. Luke turned around, as he was taking his own tie off. He had his loosened, but not untied and he laughed at the sight of Reid struggling with his own.

"Stop." he said, smacking Reid's hands away from the tie.

Luke started loosening the tie and unknotting it. He finished and just left the tie around Reid's neck. Luke was still smiling, trying not to laugh at the older man, who stopped him by pulling him closer by his own tie and kissing him. Luke didn't know what came over him after that, because he started unbuttoning Reid's shirt. He didn't stop until all the buttons were undone and he was able to wrap his arms around Reid's warm body, resting his hands on his lower back.

Reid started to do the same then and after he had Luke's shirt unbuttoned and his hands on his lower back, he pulled Luke closer to him. They finally broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Luke just nodded, grabbing Reid's tie and, walking backwards so he could keep staring at him, pulled Reid through the living room and into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six

**I would like to say, thanks to all those who replied on the last three chapters from yesterday, **_**heatherconner**_**, **_**lauren49ers**_** and **_**momentshaveyou**_**. They made my morning, since I am coming down with a cold so, again, thank you. Also, I would like to apologize to anyone who was hoping for more "action" in the bedroom between them, I just don't like to type that sort of thing into my stories, so again, sorry about that. Well, this chapter is mostly set in the bedroom, I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks again, I really would not be able to keep going with this if I didn't get reviews.  
**

It was early in the afternoon on Monday. Reid and Luke were still in bed from the previous night of fun, occasionally leaving for a bathroom break or to raid the fridge. Reid was surprised at how Luke's attitude had just changed from not ready to literally jumping into bed the next. Chris and Katie, thankfully were not returning until later that evening, so they still had time to themselves. That was, until Luke's phone went off. Luke was going to ignore it but Reid had snatched it up off the floor from were it had landed after falling out of his pants the night before. It was from Luke's father. Reid tossed him the phone and Luke answered as Reid climbed back into bed next to him. He started kissing Luke on the neck and shoulder while Luke was trying to talk to his father. After a few minutes, he hung up and and rolled on his side to look at Reid, who was just smiling back at him. Luke had a huge smile on his own face, that Reid knew was because of him.

"You had me answer that and than expected me to ignore what you were doing."

"What did you father want?" Reid asked, not denying what Luke had said.

"My aunt Meg is coming home tonight and I guess my grandmother Emma wants to get the whole family together for dinner around eight."

"So, I wont see you tonight?" Reid frowned

"Yes you will." Luke replied

"Are you not going? You haven't seen your aunt in months."

"Yes I'm going you idiot, but so are you."

Reid just looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. You've been to the farm, you've met my family. It's just a dinner. It wont last longer than two hours." Luke told him, giving him a kiss, "And I promise this time, you don't have to dress up so fancy."

Reid smiled, "But the night turned out so well because of that."

"You think I was finally ready because I loved how you looked in a suit?"

"Are you telling me I'm not hot in a suit?"

"I wasn't saying that. There were a bunch of different reasons why I finally gave in to what I've been wanting to do for a while now."

"Really? Like what exactly?" Reid asked, a smile forming on his face again.

"Well," Luke replied, kissing him again, "Part of it was because you did look hot in that suit. But other reasons were because, I love you, and after everything that happened last month with the accident, and almost losing you like that, I knew it was just time. I'm not saying that if the accident never happen, I wouldn't have been ready, I'm saying I was ready sooner because of it, I think."

Reid just leaned into him and they kissed again and again before pulling apart.

"Come on old man, I'm starving. Lets get dressed and go to Al's or something."

"Old man? Really. You had no complaints about my age last night." Reid said, pulling Luke closer to him.

Their bodies touched and Luke rested his head on Reid's arm, which was now stretched across the bed. He laid one hand on Reid's side, as Reid did the same to him.

"And why do we have to go out?"

"Reid, we can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not. That's why they created a thing called take-out and I know they delivery to your home. That way, people don't have to leave their house, in our case, the bedroom." Reid smiled

He was laying half on top of Luke, looking down at him, who had started laughing at his logic of not having to actually go out to get something to eat. They had already just about ate everything in the fridge. Or at least, Reid had. Luke couldn't believe someone could eat as much as Reid did, but there wasn't much else Reid did other than eat, sleep and work before he had been dragged to Oakdale by Luke, until now that was. Luke just nodded and Reid started kissing him again. First on the lips, than on the neck and than he started down his body. All in all, they never did order any food and indeed, did stay in bed the rest of the day until they had to go to the farm for the family dinner that night.

When they returned, Katie and Chris were home with Jacob. Chris was putting Jacob to bed and Katie was in the kitchen, looking at the fridge, the door was wide open. Luke stood at the front door, trying not to laugh. Reid was just smiling and she looked at them.

"You can go shopping." was all she said, "I'll make up a list of everything we'll need, now that we're out of just about everything."

She closed the fridge and before she went into her own room, she hugged both of them and said goodnight. They had had a long drive back from the cabin and she needed some sleep. Luke knew the feeling. He and Reid had stayed up all night, and by the look Reid was giving him, they were about to again after Katie and Chris were asleep.

The next morning, Luke pulled on his boxers before jumping out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on before making his way out to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. It was almost eight in the morning and everyone was still in bed, sleeping, including Jacob. As he was making the coffee, he heard someone behind him. he turned around to see Reid, clad in only boxers, walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe you should get dressed, Katie and Chris may be getting up soon." he laughed

"Please, if they knew what was good for them, they'd stay in their room all day."

They kissed and Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist.

"To bad we both have to work today." Luke told him between kisses.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get dressed and off to work." Luke laughed

Reid just moaned but turned and walked back to his room. Luke heard the shower turn on minutes later. The coffee was finished and Luke filled two travel mugs for him and Reid before walking back to Reid's room to grab his shirt, wallet and phone. He checked for messages, but had none. He stuffed his phone and wallet into his jean pockets and pulled his shirt on as Reid came back into the room, this time in just a towel. Luke watched him as he grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

"You're trying to change my mind about going to work, aren't you."

"What makes you think that?" Reid asked, looking back at Luke as he dropped the towel to get dressed.

Luke just smiled but didn't move from his spot on the other side of the room as he watched Reid get dressed. Reid finished and turned back to Luke, also smiling.

"You really should button up that shirt before you leave." was all Reid said before leaving the room himself.

Luke just laughed as he followed, buttoning up his shirt as he walked back into the living room. Katie was finally up and fixing herself a cup of coffee. They all said good morning as Reid grabbed the two travel mugs filled with coffee, handing one to Luke as they left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Another chapter might be coming right after this one, not sure yet. I have my muse from today's (9/9/10) episode. Anyways, I would also like to say, I have started a second series story called "Different Circumstances". It's a, what if Reid came to Oakdale under different circumstances, but he still ended up falling for Luke. Anyways, I would really love if you checked it out. I also posted three other one-shot stories the other day. One is a cute story for Luke and Reid while the other two are tragic with Reid dying. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. Please review it! It doesn't take long.  
**

It was now late October. After their first official night together, Luke and Reid had fallen into a routine. Around five in the morning, Reid would wake up and jump in the shower. After he was done, he would get dressed and by six, he would wake up Luke, who would then, in turn, jump in the shower. While Luke is getting ready, Reid would make the coffee and something quick for breakfast for the two of them. After they are both ready, they would head out, each going where they needed to. For Reid, it was always the hospital for work. Luke, it was between World Wide to work on things for his foundation, to Grimaldi Shipping and deal with all those who were slowly getting use to having the twenty-three year old as their boss. If not needing to work, Luke would be at his parents or at the family farm.

If they could, they would meet up for lunch, a different place from time to time. Reid would get off work between nine and ten in the evening since he still was not able to perform any surgeries. He would get home and jump in the shower again just after calling Luke, who never liked to stay at Katie's alone, waiting for Reid to get off work. Luke would usually show up just as Reid would get out of the shower. They would eat something for dinner before making their way to the bedroom, where they never seemed to actually get any sleep until around two in the morning.

Whenever Reid had time off, Luke would take time off as well and he would always drag Reid to the movies or shopping or whatever else he found out that Reid had never really done when he was younger. At the beginning of October, there was a hospital banquet where Bob Hughes announced that when they were ready, Reid Oliver and Christopher Hughes would be made co-Chief's of staff at Memorial, but until than, Bob would stay on and as soon as Reid and Chris took over, he would be retiring from the hospital all together.

It was now rounding to Halloween and Reid was working. Luke had asked him to help him take Natalie and Ethan trick or treating but Reid said that he couldn't get out of work. Luke knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to push him on it. So, now Luke was in the kitchen at the farm, waiting for Natalie and Ethan. It was getting chilly outside and a little rainy. Emma and Lily had both thought it wasn't a good idea for them to be going out but Natalie and Ethan had started to throw a tantrum so Luke offered to take them at least around the shops in Old Town.

Luke was digging in the fridge for a water when he heard his phone going off. He closed the fridge and rummaged through his jacket for his phone, only to realize it was on the table. He ran around the counter and snatched it up. He had a text from Reid. After reading it, he smiled, turned and walked out onto the porch. Opening the porch door, he looked at Reid.

"I thought you couldn't get off work?"

"You can thank Katie. She found out I was working and told Bob that I shouldn't. So, I have tonight and tomorrow off."

"Why didn't you just go home for the night?"

"You can thank Katie for that too," Reid told him, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I walked in the door and she told me to turn right back around and come over here or she would make my life hell while living with her."

Luke started laughing.

"Luke, listen. I'm a work in progress. I haven't had a personal life most of my life, you know that. It's going to take me some time."

"I know Reid, you don't have to explain."

Before anything else could be said, Natalie and Ethan came racing out of the house. They were ready to go. Natalie was dressed as a fairy and Ethan had a police costume on. Natalie ran up to Reid and smiled at him. He smiled back at her before returning his gaze to Luke, who was picking Ethan up into his arms. Natalie than took hold of Reid's casted hand. Reid looked down at her and Luke smiled, almost laughing.

Reid was still not all that comfortable around Natalie and Ethan. He had only seen them a few times. The first time was at the failed wedding of Luke's father and Molly Conlan. Than there were the few times that Luke volunteered to babysit and Reid was dragged along. There were many times that Luke and Reid ended up staying in Luke's room at his parents house, with the door locked.

And from time to time, Emma would invite everyone over for a BBQ or a nice family dinner. Luke knew that Reid was starting to warm up to his family, but he still had his usual attitude towards people. Reid tried his best to be nice and not say anything that would offend anyone, but sometimes that just never worked and Luke would pull Reid away from everyone else for a minute or they would excuse themselves and leave.

They spent an hour walking around Old Town. Many of the shops stayed open and kids could go trick or treating. They had even stopped by the hospital to find Bob and Kim and talked with them for a few minutes. Reid had tried to get back into working that night, but Bob wouldn't here it and told Luke to take him home. So that was what Luke did after dropping Natalie and Ethan back off at the farm and saying goodnight to the rest of his family.

As they were leaving the farm, it really started to down pour. Luke took his time driving back to Katie's. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw that Katie's car was not there. Running up to the door, trying not to get soaked, with failed success, they got inside to find a note from Katie. She and Chris had taken Jacob to Tom and Margo's.

Luke pulled his jacket off and hung it over a chair in the kitchen to dry as Reid made his way into the bathroom to grab them each a towel. Returning to the living room, he tossed one to Luke. They were almost completely soaked to the bone. Luke was drying his hair, the towel in his way of seeing Reid inching closer to him.

The towel was pulled out of his hands and tossed to the floor before he could react. He looked at Reid and saw the look on his face. Reid than pulled him closer, holding onto Luke's soaked shirt as he kissed him. Minutes later, their shirts were off and they were heading for the bedroom and then the power went out. They pulled away from each other while standing in the hall. Luke started laughing.

"A blackout is funny," Reid said from in front of Luke, "Who knew. Give me a sec, I know Katie has a flashlight somewhere in the kitchen."

Luke felt Reid walk past him as he made his way back into the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall when he heard a thud, Reid curse and than saw the light from a flashlight coming back down the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked, as Reid opened the hall closet, looking for something.

"Ran into the damned chair your coat was hanging on. Could have warned me it was pulled out."

"I was busy." was all Luke said

Reid suddenly pulled a box of small candles from the closet and handed them to Luke, "You needed a flashlight to find a box of candles?"

He could see Reid turn in the light of the flashlight and look at him.

"Have you ever seen the inside of this closet. It's like Katie just tosses everything into it that she doesn't want just sitting around the house."

"We need matches, or a lighter." Luke replied as they slowly headed back into the living room.

He opened the box of candles and started setting them on the table when suddenly Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and handed it to him. Luke took it and looked at Reid. His eyes weren't adjusted to the light yet but he could see Reid looking back at him.

"You keep a lighter on you? You don't smoke. Or do you secretly?"

"No, it was my father's." Reid replied, taking the box of candles and setting some more on the table.

By the time they had the candles lit, there was enough light in the living room to see everything around them. Luke gave the lighter back to Reid, who had just returned from his room, dressed in dry clothes. Reid handed Luke the flashlight so he could go and change as well. When he returned, clad in one of Reid's shirts, he found Reid in the kitchen with a candle. He had everything for a sandwich sitting out on the table.

"You know, you shouldn't open the fridge during a blackout. You'll let all the cold air out." Luke laughed

"I was hungry, what am I suppose to do, starve?"

"No, but Katie _probably_ has something in the cupboards you could have eaten."

After Reid finished making his sandwich and putting everything back into the fridge, he took a seat on the couch, really close to Luke, who looked like he was sleeping. Reid slowly ate his sandwich in silence and than laid back on the couch. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Luke move his head and place it on his shoulder. Reid smiled and took Luke's hand in his own, as they both started to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**It's short but I was not feeling all too good last night when I typed it up. I have a million things racing through my head on where I want to go with this story. Some things are going to happen soon to them. But I hope you enjoy, and please review! Thanks.  
**

Reid sat in a hospital room, shirtless as a doctor cut the cast off his arm. Luke was standing in the corner of the room, holding Reid's shirt in his hand. Reid could see out of the corner of his eye, Luke staring at him, a dorky smile on his face. The doctor finished and pulled away. He started telling Reid to slowly move his arm and hand around. Reid did as he was told, but he kept looking at Luke. After the doctor was satisfied, he left. Luke walked up to Reid and handed him his shirt.

"Want to celebrate at Al's now that you've only got a week until you are able to perform surgery again?" Luke asked, as Reid slipped on his shirt.

"Do we have to go to Al's to celebrate?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he stood up.

When he stood, there was only a few inches between himself and Luke.

"This time, yes." Luke replied, "But after, maybe we can celebrate a little more privately."

They kissed before leaving the hospital and heading to Al's. When there, they ran into Chris and Katie. They sat with them after ordering but than Chris and Katie had to leave. Jacob was with Alison and Casey and they needed to pick him up. But before they left, they pulled Reid outside to talk with him for a minute. While they were gone, Luke sat at the table, messing with his phone. The food came and minutes later, Reid came walking back in and sat down.

"What was all that about?" Luke asked, as he was eating a fry.

"Nothing. Just something about the co-Chiefs thing at Memorial."

"If it was just for that, why'd they pull you outside to talk?"

"I don't know." Reid replied looking at Luke, "It's nothing. Really."

Luke nodded and went back to eating. Reid reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Luke looked back up at him and smiled. Reid smiled back.

"Why don't we finish up here and get going?"

"Your place or mine? My parents are staying at the farm tonight and Ethan and the girls are with my grandmother Lucinda." Luke replied

"How about, _ours_?" Reid asked

Luke had a look of shock on his face. He didn't know what to say. He understood what Reid was saying, he just wasn't sure. Reid pulled back from holding his hand, sitting straight up in his seat. He watch Luke as he figured out what to say. Luke smiled, laughed slightly, looked away and after a few minutes of silence, looked back up at Reid.

"Reid. I. I can't just move into Katie's with you. I'm already there enough as it is and it's a little crowded with us, Chris and Katie and Jacob."

"See that's the thing." Reid replied, "Katie and I talked earlier today while you were gone."

He took a fry and shoved it into his mouth before continuing.

"Katie and Jacob are moving in with Chris next week." he told him, "And. She's giving me her house. _Our _house, if you want it to be."

Luke was still silent. He was confused.

"You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?" Reid smiled, laughing slightly, "Luke, I'm asking you to move in with me. Could you please say something?"

Luke opened his mouth but nothing came out. He completely froze and Reid could tell. Reid's smile left his face, but he didn't stop looking at Luke. Suddenly Luke stood up.

"I've gotta get some air." was all he said before walking away.

Reid sat there for a minute, he definitely was not expecting Luke to react the way he had. He than stood and followed Luke outside. He ran after him and grabbed him by the arm, turning him around to face him. He held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Luke, if you want to wait, that's fine." Reid told him, "I just thought..."

"No. No, Reid. I don't want to wait." Luke replied

"Than what the hell was all that that just happened?" Reid laughed

Luke smiled, "I don't know. I guess, I freaked out because that was one of the last things I thought I'd hear you asking _anyone_."

"Yeah, well, I kind of surprised myself." Reid laughed again, "To tell you the truth, I reacted almost the same when Katie told me she and Jacob were moving out and giving me the house. And than froze when she asked if I was going to ask you to move in with me."

Luke looked confused again.

"It wasn't because I never thought of it before." Reid said, "Okay, well it is actually. I never thought I would be asking anyone to move in with me either."

"Than what made you ask me?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Reid asked

"If you want a real answer from me, then yes, you do." Luke smiled

"Because," Reid said, pulling Luke in for a kiss, "I love you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I might need a little more convincing than that." Luke told him with another kiss.

"Then what the hell are we doing standing out here? If we go back to.. hopefully soon to be _our_ place, I can show you."

They went back into Al's to pay for the food they never really touched, before leaving and heading back to the house.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming please. This story may be slowed down in the updates for a while because I am coming down with a cold and people are starting to send me ideas for one-shot stories of LuRe. But I promise, I will not stop updating. I have the next two or three chapters figured out in my head, where I fall asleep playing them every night so I do not forget. XD So bring on the reviews please!  
**

_The train was coming. He couldn't restart the car and his seat belt was stuck. He was trapped. He looked up to see the train getting closer. There was nobody there to save him this time. The train was there. He was dead._

Reid woke to Luke shaking his arm and saying his name. He opened his eyes to find that he was on the floor. He was sweating and burning up. Luke had told him the day before, he was probably getting a cold from the last rain fall on Halloween just a couple of days ago but Reid replied back that he never got sick, which made Luke laugh at him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, as Luke helped him to his feet.

"You were tossing and turning. I tried waking you up." Luke told him as they sat on the bed, "Than suddenly you hit the floor. I was _sure _that would have woken you up, but you were still out."

Reid ran his hand through his hair and looked at Luke.

"Reid, are you still having that nightmare?"

Reid was hesitate at first to reply but he saw the fear in Luke's eyes, "Yeah."

"Why haven't you told me?" Luke looked a little upset.

"Because after a while, they stopped. They just started again a few nights ago."

"Reid, you should have just told me."

"Luke, I'm fine. I promise." Reid said, he than looked at Luke, "Wait. Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." he replied, "So, I was trying to finish unpacking. You know, since we got sidetracked, _again_." he laughed

Katie and Jacob had moved out three days earlier and Luke had started moving in the day after that. Every time Luke would go to unpack, he and Reid would get sidetracked to the bedroom and they would never finish. Luke stood up and went back over to an open box. Reid followed him. He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back towards the bed.

"Let's just go back to sleep." he told him, "We can finish unpacking in the morning."

"You've got to get to work soon. So, you go back to sleep and I'll finish unpacking."

"I don't think so," Reid said, "We're both going back to sleep. You can call Alison and Casey while I'm at work or something to help you unpack. Or you can wait until I get off work."

"Don't you have surgery tomorrow?"

"No, Bob thinks I need more time in physical therapy before I start in the O.R. again which is stupid, but he's still Chief of Staff so whatever he says, goes."

"Since when do you listen to him?"

Reid didn't answer. They just got back into bed. Reid wrapped an arm over Luke and they slowly fell back to sleep.

Later that morning, Reid had gone to work and Luke was sitting alone, unpacking his books when Alison and Casey showed up. He had called them just a little while early, just after Reid had left for work. They walked in, said hello and got right to unpacking some of Luke's things. Luke didn't bring much with him. Mostly just clothes and a few personal things like books and pictures. Most of his clothes were already there, along with his toothbrush and any other thing he needed when he spend the night with Reid when Katie and Jacob still lived there. The place was starting to look a little empty after Katie had moved out and took all the pictures with her. Her room was empty of all clothes but the bed and dresser were still in there. Jacob's room was completely empty of everything.

"So, we're heading to Al's for lunch after this right?" Casey asked, stacking some books on the table.

Both Alison and Luke laughed. Luke didn't really call them over to help him unpack since he didn't have much to unpack in the first place. He still wasn't all that use to being in the house by himself when Reid was at work. Most of the time, he would just leave and wait for Reid to get home before he would return.

Reid had asked him about it once, but Luke just said he was making sure that the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping were running smoothly. He assumed Reid knew the real reason behind it but Reid being Reid, he never pushed Luke to talk about it.

Luke than pulled out a stack of old papers. He had packed his old writing from high school and college. He didn't even remember stuffing them into one of the boxes when he was packing. He tossed them back into the box and just sat the box in the closet in the hall. The closet was still a mess from Katie but Luke had decided that he was going to clean it up, and that was what he did for a little over an hour.

After everything was finished, he, Alison and Casey went to Al's for lunch. Luke than decided he was going to go to the hospital and check on Reid, who was making his rounds when Luke found him. Luke followed him around, staying out of the exam rooms and they talked. Reid was getting use to how much Luke actually liked talking, about anything really, so he let him and whenever Luke stopped, Reid would say something that would get Luke going again. After Reid was finished, they went back to Reid's new office in the new Neurology wing. Reid locked the door behind them and closed all the blinds so nobody would see them kissing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Longest chapter yet! *does happy dance* Keep the reviews coming please. And the next chapter is a continued one of this, it does not skip a few weeks or a month like the rest have been doing. I thought I would just post this now since I already had it uploaded. I just had to fix it up so it looked better.  
**

"I'm on my way to World Wide." Luke said, walking out of the bedroom.

Reid was sitting on the couch, flipping through the many TV channels they had. He stopped on a talk show, turned and looked at Luke.

"I thought you were going to stay home today. I have the day off, remember?"

"I know, but a meeting needed to be moved up and I have a lot of paperwork to file through before then." Luke said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Reid.

"Why don't you just bring the paperwork home?"

Luke laughed, "Do you not remember what happened the last time I did? I kindly remember somebody distracting me the whole time I was trying to read through a proposal on something and he wouldn't leave me alone until I finally just gave into him. Can you think of who that might have been?"

Reid just smiled his devilish little smile that Luke loved.

"I'll see you later."

They kissed one last time before Luke left. Reid went back to the TV, saw what channel he had stopped on and made a face. He quickly found something else to watch. It wasn't long before he was up and making something to eat when the news broke in on the movie he was watching. He just listened from the kitchen.

He looked up when he heard there had been a huge shooting in Old Town. Three were dead and four were seriously injured and being rushed to Memorial. That was when his pager started going off. He put everything back into the fridge, turned the TV off, grabbed his keys and was out the door. Bob had stopped him from doing any surgeries even though he was ready, and now that something had happened, they needed him.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, it was a lot busier than he had ever seen it since he moved to town. He quickly called Luke, leaving him a message saying what had happened and he didn't know how long he was going to be at the hospital. He jumped out of his car and headed inside. He needed to find out which O.R. he was needed in when he ran into Alison Stewart.

"Ali, were you called in to help?" he asked

"No, I was in Old Town during the shooting," she said, "I was brought in with..."

"Is Casey okay?" he inturpted.

He didn't really care all that much, but if it was Casey that he was about to work on, he wanted to know before he walked into the O.R.

"No," she replied, "He's back home with his little brother."

"Oh," he said, about to walk past her, "I've got to get in there."

"Reid, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Bob sent me back out here. You were called in before..." she paused

"Before what Alison?"

"He just told me to keep you out of the O.R." she replied, "Dr. Chase is doing the surgery."

"If Bob doesn't think I'm ready still, at least I can scrub in and help if they need it."

"No, Reid. Bob told me to keep you away from the O.R."

"Why? Why would he..." Reid froze, thinking of only one reason why he wouldn't be allowed in the O.R.

And than Alison confirmed it, "Because Reid. It's Luke."

Reid just stood there. Alison was holding his arm, making sure he didn't fall over or anything.

"He's.. he's not.."

"No," she replied, "But he was shot twice. Once in the side and the other in the head."

Reid felt like he couldn't breathe. He never felt like that before.

"Alison, I need to be in there."

"You can't. It's personal for you Reid."

"Exactly." he almost yelled, "I should be performing the surgery. Not an idiot doctor like Chase."

Alison didn't say anything.

"Why was Luke in Old Town anyway? He was suppose to be at World Wide."

"He stopped by Java to get a coffee. He ran into me and we started talking. Next thing we knew, there were people screaming outside and we heard a gun firing. We stayed in Java, but Luke had gone to the door to see what was happening and to close it so whoever was shooting couldn't get in. That was when he was hit."

A couple of hours went by and Alison was standing outside the waiting room when Katie came rushing up with Jacob in her arms.

"How are they?" she asked

"Luke is still in surgery and Reid looks like he's about to explode."

"Is he in here?" she asked, looking towards the waiting room.

Alison just nodded.

"Would you mind taking Jacob to the cafeteria and getting him some Jell-O or something?"

"Sure." Alison replied, taking Jacob from her.

Katie walked around the corner and into the waiting room. She was expecting to see Reid just sitting and waiting. At first he was, but as soon as she walked in, he stood and started pacing. He didn't see her. He started pacing around, running his hands through his hair. He than stopped in front of a chair and bent down, using the chair to keep him from falling to the floor. His elbows rested on the chair and his face in his hands. Within seconds, he was back up and pacing again. That was when he realized that Katie was watching him. He stopped walking and leaned on the back of another chair.

"Katie..."

"Reid, how are you holding up?" she asked, walking closer.

"Did you just see all that?" he asked, a little harshly, "Waiting to find out if..." he couldn't even bring himself to say it. "God, what the hell happened to me. I wasn't acting like this a few months ago."

"Luke happened," Katie smiled, "And he's going to be just fine."

"How would you know?" he practically yelled, "They've got Dr. Chase performing the surgery on him. Chase is a moron. He wasn't even in the top of his class. I _was_ the top of my class. I don't care if it's _personal_ or not, I should be the one performing his surgery."

Katie could see that Reid's eyes were blood shot, but he was not crying. She walked right up to him and pulled him into a hug. He was a little surprised at first because he didn't expect it, but he hugged her back, before pulling away and trying to pace again. Katie stopped him.

"Reid, why don't you just sit down. You wont do Luke any good if you end up passing out or something because you're not taking care of yourself."

"I can't. I've tried."

"Well, when's the last time you ate?"

"Early this morning when Luke and I got up. And than I was fixing something when I was called in but I had to rush here so I didn't get to eat."

"Okay. I'll get you something." she told him, "Has Luke's parents showed up yet?"

"Yeah, they're talking with Bob. Somewhere."

Katie left the waiting room to go and get Reid something to eat. Reid continued his cycle of pacing, stopping to sit in a chair before jumping back up and pacing again while running his hands through his hair. This continued for another hour or so. Even after Katie returned with food from Al's Diner.

"I thought you had gone to rob a bank or something." he said as she pushed him into a chair and handed him a bag of food.

Katie wanted to laugh at that and Reid knew it, "It's okay to laugh Katie."

"Have you heard anything yet?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"No." he replied, handing the food back to her and standing up again.

"Reid, you need to sit down and eat."

"I can't, not while Luke is in surgery."

Katie stayed silent. She just sat there watching Reid pace back and forth. It was starting to get on her nerves but she didn't want to make him more upset than he already has. He suddenly stopped when someone walked in. It was just a line of people. Luke's parents, Alison, Casey and the last person he thought he would see, Noah Mayer.

"What is he doing here?" Katie asked Alison.

"Luke's mom called him and used her private jet to bring him in from California." she replied

Katie watched Noah sit down next to Lily and Holden, away from Reid. She knew that Luke's parents still were not fully accepting of Luke's relationship with Reid but she couldn't believe they would bring Noah in, of all people. Calling him and keeping him updated was one thing, but to bring him back to town when Reid and Luke were just moving on with each other. Over the past few months Katie knew that Holden knew that Luke and Reid were right for each other and Lily was learning to accept it, but she wasn't sure about them yet since she since thought Luke and Noah belonged together, forever.

She turned to Reid, to find that he was ignoring Noah all together and was just continuing on with his pacing. She watched him for a good twenty minutes before everyone stood. Bob had just walked into the waiting room and was looking around, stopping his gaze on Reid. Reid walked right up to him, Katie was right behind him. Chris had walked in behind Bob and stood next to Katie.

"How bad is it?" Reid asked, a pained look on his face.

"He's out of surgery." Bob was addressing Reid directly, but talked loud enough for everyone to hear, "He's not out of the woods yet but it's looking good. He's in ICU right now and as soon as he is moved, you can all take turns to see him."

With that, Bob walked away. Lily fell into Holden and was crying. Noah watched Reid, who was pulled into another hug by Katie. Alison and Casey stood around Katie, Reid and Chris. They were still friends with Noah, but they also understood that Luke and Reid were in love with each other, more than Luke and Noah were, ever.

There was another hour or so before Luke was moved into a private room and people were able to go in and see him. He was still out of it and sleeping but from time to time, people could tell that he was awake, just not aware of what was going on around him. He would then be sleeping again before anyone could talk with him. The next time he woke up, Reid was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Reid was so tired, it was late at night. Bob had told everyone to go home for the night, but Reid refused and Bob didn't think arguing with him was a good idea when the neurosurgeon was running on no sleep or food.

"What happened?"

Reid jumped at the voice. It was low, and sort of sounded like a child calling out after waking up from a nightmare. He looked up from his chair to see Luke's eyes open and looking around. He was at Luke's side a split second later.

"Luke?" he asked, making sure the younger man could hear him.

Luke looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes were red. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Reid knew that his mouth was probably dry. His lips were chapped. Reid poured some water into a cup and held it to Luke's lips. He slowly took a drink before settling back into the bed, coughing some before looking back up at Reid, who sat the cup on the table next to the bed, and than took Luke's hand into his own.

"Dr. Oliver?" Luke's hoarse voice whispered, a confused look on his face, "Since when have you started calling me _Luke_?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**So sorry this chapter is so short. It would have been longer but I thought I would use the next chapter to just continue this instead of finishing it all up in this chapter. Please review. Also, I am working on chapter five of "Different Circumstances", not sure when I will get that updated though. Thank you.**

Reid just looked at Luke in disbelief.

"Dr. Oliver?"

Reid snapped out of it and looked at Luke.

"I'll go get Dr. Hughes."

With that, Reid stood and left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes. He leaned his head back, almost hitting it against the wall a little too hard. He was hoping he was just dreaming and that he would wake up and Luke would be alright and remember why he calls him Luke.

"Reid."

He opened his eyes to see Chris and Katie walking up to him.

"Reid, is everything okay?" Katie asked, rushing over to him.

"Luke's awake." he replied

Katie could sense something was wrong with the way Reid had said those words but she smiled anyway, "That's good."

"Yeah, he called me Dr. Oliver and asked when I started calling him Luke."

Katie's smile disappeared. Reid had told her about their kiss back in Dallas when something started between them and Reid started calling Luke by his first name so she understood why he was looking upset. Chris on the other hand just looked between the two, a confused look on his face.

"Am I missing something here?"

Both Reid and Katie looked at him, "You're a doctor, go check on him." Katie demanded.

Chris was not actually working yet, but nodded and walked around them and into Luke's room. Katie took Reid's hand and followed Chris inside. They stood at the door, watching as Chris checked Luke's vitals and than started asking him questions.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Luke closed at Reid before closing his eyes. There was silence in the room before Chris spoke up again, "Can you tell me your name?"

Luke opened his eyes, "Luke Snyder."

"And, where are you?"

"I assume I'm at Memorial Hospital."

Chris looked at Reid and Katie. Katie was watching Luke but Reid was staring down at the floor. He looked back at Luke and asked another question.

"What year is it?"

"Two thousand and ten?" he said it as a question, not really sure.

"Right." Chris replied, "And the month?"

Luke didn't say anything at first. Chris and Katie were still watching him. Reid finally looked up at him as well. They were all holding their breath.

"April?"

Katie felt Reid's grip on her hand tighten for a minute before letting go and he was out the door, almost slamming it behind him. Katie closed her eyes for a second before turning and following him back into the hall, where she found him sitting on the floor, his back against the wall across the hall from her.

"Reid, don't give up. Just because he doesn't remember anything since before Dallas, doesn't mean he wont. You just need to keep talking to him."

"I know." he replied, his eyes closed.

"Sweetie, I'll help you. If I have to, I'll move back in with you and Luke for a while."

"No, Katie." he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I'm not going to let you put your life on hold with Doogie just because.."

"Will you shut up." she told him, "It'll be fine. Okay, I wont move in with you two, but I will be there whenever you need me. Just like you were for me."

Reid laughed, "I didn't have a choice, being your room-mate and all."

Katie laughed with him, "No. You didn't."

Chris came out than and Reid looked up at him.

"I don't think there will be a problem with his memory returning." he told him, "He's only seemed to lose the last couple of months."

"Yeah, all the months of him and Reid." Katie told him.

"I'm sorry Reid."

Katie stood from where she was kneeling in front of Reid and went into Luke's room. Chris and Reid just watched her, but they did not stop her. Chris turned back to Reid.

"I'll go get you some coffee."

With that, he walked away. Reid stayed sitting in the hall almost the rest of the night. He didn't fall asleep but he was just sitting there when Luke's family started coming around throughout the day. He never spoke to anyone but Katie. Katie had gone in to see Luke a few times and filled him in on the last few months, something Reid seemed to not be able to do.

Then Noah showed up.

Reid didn't want Noah around and everyone knew that. They just didn't think they had a choice since Luke and Noah were still friends with each other. Reid refused to leave the hall when Noah walked in to talk with Luke. He just didn't want to be in the room with them. Katie stood in the hall with him so he wouldn't be alone. Reid stood, his back to the door and window while Katie stood in front of him, peering over his shoulder from time to time to try and see what was happening between them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The next chapter will continue from this. Thanks. Also, it may seem after reading this chapter, it's the end of Noah. THINK AGAIN, *laughs evilly* Okay, back to the chapter before I give something away. I hope you like! Please review, I love reviews.  
**

Noah had been in Luke's room for quite some time, which was starting to make Reid pace up and down the hall, right in front of the door. Katie had left to go and get them some coffee, only to return with Jacob with her and two coffees from Java.

"Thought you could use some real coffee, not the hospital stuff." she said, handing him a coffee.

"Thanks." he replied, taking the coffee.

"Is he still in there?"

Reid only nodded, eying the door that stood between him and Luke and whatever was happening with Noah. Just then, Chris walked up to them, he was wearing his doctor's coat this time.

"Doogie, working again?" Reid said, looking at him.

"Yeah. I told dad that I wanted to be the one to keep checks on Luke so he sent me back to work."

"Thank you, Chris." Katie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Speaking of, is he sleeping or is someone in there with him?"

"Noah's still in there." Reid said, bitterly.

"It's been over three hours, Luke should be getting rest." Chris stormed around them and into the room, only to stop dead in the doorway.

Katie and Reid looked at him, both with a confused look on their faces. Reid could see over Chris' shoulder at what had made Chris stop dead, his eyes widened at the sight of Luke and Noah, locking lips.

"Noah!" Chris almost yelled

He made all four people around him jump. Noah pulled away from Luke and stepped away from the bed. But he relaxed when he saw that it was just Chris.

"I thought you were Reid or something."

"You need to leave." Chris just said

Noah was about to say something.

"No, Luke needs his rest."

Noah just nodded, smiled at Luke, who just looked away. Noah then left, pushing past Chris and Katie. That was when Katie realized that Reid was missing. She didn't even see him slip away. She frowned as she entered the room. She still didn't actually see what Chris and Reid had seen, being so much shorter then the two, but she knew it was bad with how Chris was yelling and Reid disappearing.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked, checking all of Luke's vitals.

"Okay," he said, his voice low, "Still confused."

"That's expected. You're not going to get all your memories back in just a few short hours. It takes time." Chris told him, "And you're definitely not going to get them back if you keep kissing Noah."

Katie's mouth dropped open, "That's why Reid stormed off!"

Chris looked back at her. He didn't even notice that Reid was gone either. He finished checking everything, asked Luke a few more questions before he ushered Katie out of the room. Katie walked into the hall, adjusting a sleeping Jacob on her hip before turning back to Chris.

"Chris, Reid saw."

"I've got to go and talk with my father, go find Reid, see if he's okay."

Katie nodded but didn't move. Chris walked down the hall and Katie walked right back into Luke's room. She had a frown on her face. Luke was still sitting up in bed, just staring at his hands.

"Luke."

Luke looked up at her, no smile formed on his face.

"What were you thinking? Do you not want to remember everything you had with Reid? Do you just want to get back with Noah, who I'm guessing doesn't care about if you remember anything with Reid?"

She was going to continue, but she could tell something was now bothering Luke.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she sat on the edge of his bed, Jacob still in her arms.

"I _do _want to remember, but Dr. Ol.. Reid, hasn't once been in here to talk since I woke up last night."

"He's just scared, Luke." Katie told him, "He's afraid you wont remember and will go running back to Noah, which by how he disappeared after seeing you kissing Noah, he probably thinks is happening now."

"But it's not." Luke looked up at her, "Noah kissed me. I didn't know what to do."

"You could have told him to stop."

"I was thinking about it, and then Chris came in."

There was a pause before either spoke again.

"Could you find Dr. Oli.." Luke closed his eyes, ".. Reid, for me?"

"Of course, Sweetie." Katie said, a smile on her face as she stood, "Get some rest while I go find him. I'll make sure he comes in and talks with you."

With that, Katie left. She walked down the hall, running into Alison.

"Alison, could you watch Luke's room."

"Sure, why?"

"Make sure Noah stays away."

"But Luke and Noah are friends."

"By what just happened, Noah is trying to be more than that again." Chris said, walking up to them, "Have you found Reid yet?"

"I'm going to look for him now. Mind taking Jacob?"

Chris nodded and took the sleeping baby from her arms. Katie than walked off towards the waiting room, hoping Reid had just sulked in there, but changed her mind, thinking that all of Luke's family were in there and Reid would probably want to be alone. She found the staff room and walked inside. Reid was sitting on the bench, his face in his hands.

"Reid," she said softly, "Luke's asking for you."

"What, he's finished with Noah already." he said sarcastically, not looking up.

"Reid, Noah kissed Luke. Luke was going to tell him to stop when Chris walked in."

Katie sat down next to him, "I didn't actually see what happened but Luke looks really upset over it now."

Reid turned his head to look at her.

"You need to go and talk with him."

Reid was about to say something when they heard arguing outside in the hall. The both stood up and went to the door. Opening it to find Noah, Chris and Bob all standing outside the waiting room. The rest of Luke's family could be seen in the waiting room, also watching.

"What do you mean I have to stay away from Luke's room?" Noah yelled, "I have just as much right to see him as anybody else!"

"Noah. What you did earlier. It wasn't right." Chris told him, "Luke is in a fragile state and you're taking advantage of that."

"How?"

"You kissed him, knowing that he doesn't remember the last few months." Chris replied, "The last thing he remembers is you two finally breaking up and him and Reid getting ready to go to Dallas to keep Reid from losing his medical license."

"Dr. Bob, you can't seriously be agreeing with this crap." Noah said, turning to Bob.

"Noah, Christopher is right." was all he said in the matter.

Noah turned to see Reid and Katie watching. He glared at Reid before turning and storming away. Reid, with a slight smile on his face, walked down the hall, making his way to Luke's room. Katie walked back up to Chris, who did not have Jacob with him. Jacob was in the waiting room, being held by Kim, who had showed up to talk with Bob.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I was working so hard trying to make this the best chapter ever because 13 is my lucky and favorite number. Not sure exactly if it has worked yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! I'll loves you forever and ever!  
**

Luke had slowly started falling sleep, slipping into what he knew was a memory he had forgotten. It came flooding back to him as he drifted in and out of sleep, before finally allowing the darkness and memory engulf him.

_Luke was standing behind Reid, as he talked on the phone to the medical board. He could see that Reid was tense and his facial expression was not changing. He then hung up and just stood there for a minute._

_"Well?" Luke asked_

_Reid turned to him, still no change in his expression. Suddenly Reid grabbed Luke's face and kissed him. He lingered for a slow minute before pulling away, keeping his hands on Luke's face, which had a huge look of shock._

_"I'm reinstated! Can you believe it! Vasco said their gonna leave the investigation open, why, I have no idea. I'm certainly not guilt of any malpractice." he was smiling the whole time, finally letting go of Luke's face, "Which, their gonna discover eventually. But in the meantime, I can get out of here."_

_Reid turned to his brief case and started packing, "I can't wait to get back into the operating room. Make the first incision." he turned back to Luke, "You have no idea what this means to me."_

_"Actually," Luke smiled, still confused, "I.. I.. I think I do."_

_"This never would have happened without you."_

_Reid walked around Luke and moved to the door._

_"Um, Dr. Oliver." Luke said, turning around to Reid, "You. You do realize you kissed me, right? And, I mean tha... that's okay. It's. It's nothing to embarrassed by. I mean, you're excited. You just got some really good news. But I think it would be kind of, weird, if we pretended it didn't happen."_

_"I know what I did. It had nothing to do with the call. I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time," Reid told him, ".. Luke."_

Luke suddenly jolted up in bed, instantly regretting it. He shut his eyes tightly from the pain. There was suddenly a pair of gentle but strong hands on his shoulder and chest, carefully settling him back into the bed. Opening his eyes, he smiled to see Reid, his hands still on Luke's chest and shoulder.

"So she found you."

Reid smiled for once, "Yeah. Wasn't that hard. I never go far from the door."

Reid sat on the edge of the bed, removing his hands from Luke only to settle one on Luke's blanketed knee. The other, fell into his own lap.

"I wanted to talk about earlier." Luke said, his voice becoming childlike, "With Noah."

Reid shook his head, "You don't have to. I know it was him who kissed you. Him who took advantage of you not remembering.. _us_," Reid paused

He hated that being with and around Luke, he had become soft and mushy and _human_.

"I am remembering _us_," Luke told him, "I remember the trip to Dallas. Our first kiss. The first time you finally called me Luke."

Reid smiled at him, a genuine smile, not some half-hearted one.

"You've still got quite a lot of catching up to do. That was months ago."

Just then Katie walked back in with Jacob, who was now awake and a little fussy.

"Just thought I would check in on you two. Make sure Reid wasn't yelling or anything." she smiled, walking up to the other side of the bed, "Reid, mind if I talk with Luke for a minute before I take Jacob home?"

Reid just nodded and stood up. He was about to leave when Katie stopped him and handed Jacob over to him. He was still not all too comfortable holding the kid, but he was getting use to him. He even helped Katie with him whenever he could. Reid took Jacob back into the hall as Jacob start snuggling up against his chest. His little fit over with.

Reid was sitting on the floor with his legs stretch out in the hall, his back against the wall opposite Luke's hospital room. Jacob was sitting on his lap, facing him. Reid had his hands holding him up from both his sides. Jacob was giggling.

"Looks like everything may turn out okay, Kid." he was talking to Jacob, who just giggled more.

"Weren't you banned from Luke's room?" Reid said, looking up at the person who had just walked into the hall.

"I just want to help Luke get better, just like everybody else." Noah said through gritting teeth.

Reid almost laughed, "And is that why you kissed _my_ boyfriend?"

Reid had never actually used the 'B'-word when it came to Luke before, but he wanted to piss Noah off and he knew that would probably do it.

"You know," Noah said, "I don't get how anybody could stand you."

"It's my charm." Reid replied, nodding his head to one side, "And people skills."

Jacob was giggling even more now and Noah just rolled his eyes, making Reid smile. Then Katie came walking out of the room. She stopped in the doorway.

"Noah, you're not suppose to be here!" she exhaled

"Some stupid doctor is not going to keep me away from.. Luke." Noah replied

"Luke's doctor has the right to keep who he thinks is going to take advantage of Luke in the state that he is, away." Katie replied

She finally fully walked out into the hall, the door closing softly behind her. She walked over to Reid and picked up Jacob and Reid stood back up. Without another word to Noah, Reid kissed Katie on the cheek and walked back into Luke's room.

"Noah's banned from my room?" Luke asked as Reid walked in.

"Bob and Chris think it's best with what has happened."

"And you?"

"Well, I don't play nice with others after the guy I love." Reid replied

Reid saw Luke blush and smiled.

They sat there for almost the rest of the day without anybody else bothering them but around five in the evening, Holden and Lily came in with Natalie and Ethan and food from Emma for Luke and Reid.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Lily asked, kissing Luke on the forehead.

"Good." he replied, "What did Grandma Emma make us?" he smiled

"Even not remembering the past few months, looks like your food fixation has rubbed off on him, Reid." Holden laughed, clapping Reid on the shoulder.

"It's Emma's cooking," Lily replied, "Nobody can resist how good it is."

Everyone was laughing then.

"Luke, I drew you a picture!" Ethan said, walking around Holden and holding up a picture of stick people, all holding hands. There were names, written in Natalie's handwriting, above every person. It was Holden, Lily, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, Emma, Luke and even Reid.

Reid helped Ethan up onto the bed, sitting him right in front of him and held him so he wouldn't fall while Ethan handed Luke the picture, who smiled at it.

"Thank you, Ethan!" he said, smiling at his little brother.

Reid was not use to Luke's family, but he was getting use to them. Being dragged to family BBQ's and parties and he knew, soon to be holidays. Lily and Holden were still slowly growing to accept him and Luke together. Faith, they always liked to take little shots at each other. Natalie and Ethan though had grown to love Reid.

After a little half hour of a visit, Holden and Lily took Natalie and Ethan home. Luke and Reid starting eating the food that Emma had made for them. Sandwiches, which Reid was so happy she had learned to make just perfectly, how he liked. As well as her famous brownies, which was what Luke went straight for, making Reid laugh.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Woot, fourteen chapters. My longest ever story that I have not got bored off and quit! LOL. Hope you all enjoy. Review!  
**

"Luke, you're being discharged today." Lily said, walking into her son's hospital room.

It had been a few days since Luke had finally woken up. He had also had a few memories come back to him over the days and he had been getting out of bed to walk around the halls from to time to time. Reid was always with him, as well as a nurse with a chair in case he needed to sit down.

Luke and Reid were both sitting on the bed, a chess board between them. Luke looked up and smiled.

"It's about time." he moaned, "I'm getting sick of staring at the same four walls every day."

Reid laughed. He had taken time off to stay with Luke after the shooting, but he would be returning to work at the end of the week, which was just three days away.

"Your dad and I think it would be best if you stayed at the house with us." Lily said, "Reid will be going back to work soon and you shouldn't be alone."

"Mom, I don't want to."

"Luke, stop." Reid interrupted him, "You mom is right."

Luke looked at Reid, almost dumbfounded, "Are you agreeing with her?"

"Yes. You need someone who will be able to look after you twenty-four, seven. I'm returning to work in a few days because I can't take anymore time off."

"Thank you for understanding Reid." Lily said

Reid didn't look at her or say anything. He knew the real reason why she had suggested it. He knew that Noah was staying with them at the house after over hearing Lily and Holden talking about it. But he also knew that she was right, someone needed to look after him twenty-four, seven and with him returning to work, he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I'll be over during all my free time, I promise." Reid reassured Luke, who smiled and nodded, "Oh, and Checkmate." he said, moving a chess piece, "Maybe someone in your family can teach you to play better so you can actually beat me."

Luke frowned at losing, again, but he started laughing. Reid stood and moved the chess board and all the pieces to the counter away from Luke's bed.

"Okay, I'll see you later baldy." he mocked Luke for having no hair before kissing him, "I promised Katie I would have lunch with her and the kid."

Luke just nodded. Reid didn't even look at Lily before leaving. He ran into Faith and Natalie, who was texting on their phones in the hall. He stopped to talk to them for a minute before heading to find Katie and Jacob in the waiting room.

They went to Al's for lunch. Katie had been at the hospital almost as much as Reid. Both to keep Reid from going crazy and to keep an eye on Chris, who was back at work, though he was still recovering from his heart surgery. After, Reid returned to the hospital to find Luke dressed and ready to leave.

"Good thing I returned when I did." he said, walking into the room.

Luke smiled, "I was going to have Faith call you."

"Is your mom still here?"

"No, she had to take Nat to a friends. My dad is coming to pick Faith and me up."

Reid nodded, "I'll be there later." he told him, kissing him again.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, almost pouting.

Reid laughed, "Relax, I was just going to pack some of your things from the apartment and bring them over for you."

"Oh," Luke smiled

About an hour later, Reid was pulling up the driveway of the Snyder house. He grabbed the bag of books and things he had packed for Luke before getting out of the car. He found Luke sitting outside on a bench.

"Shouldn't you be inside resting?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes," Luke replied, "But I've been in the hospital forever and wanted fresh air. Plus, Noah's in there. Did you know my mother asked him to stay with them."

Reid smiled, "Yeah. I heard her and your dad talking the other day at the hospital about it."

"And you still agreed for me to stay here?" Luke was shocked

"Don't worry. I trust you, plus I've got some help on the inside to make sure you don't end up alone with him while I'm not here." Reid laughed

Luke looked confused which made Reid laugh more. Just then Faith walked out.

"Good you're here. Can I go to my room and not have to worry about stalking Luke's ex around the house?" she said, looking at Reid.

Reid saw Luke's face form into a smile and almost laugh.

"I guess. I'm not staying long because I don't think your mom wants me here still."

"I'll tell Nat when she gets back from her friends about taking the night shift then." Faith said, before returning to the house.

"You recruited my sisters to keep Noah and me from being alone in the house?" Luke was laughing now, "How did you manage that?"

"Bribery." Reid replied, "I paid them each a hundred dollars."

"Wow,"

Reid just smiled, "I told you before. I don't play nice with the guy trying to steal my boyfriend back."

Luke looked at him, "I don't think I've ever heard you call me that before. Unless that is still a memory I have yet to remember."

"No, I've never used it before. Except once at the hospital when talking with Noah." Reid told him, "I was trying to piss him off. Worked too."

They sat there until Lily and Nat showed up. It was dinner time.

"Reid, will you be staying for dinner?" Holden asked, walking out of the house.

"Yes he will be!" Luke said before Reid could say anything.

"I guess I am." he said, standing.

They all walked into the house and sat around the table in the dining room, eating and talking. Faith and Natalie sat between Luke and Noah while Reid was on Luke's other side and Ethan on his other side with Lily and Holden next to him. Reid was surprised that they were not actually at the farm for dinner and Emma cooking. He had learned that whenever someone was sick or returning to town after a while, she always cooked a big dinner for the whole family. She had even thrown a dinner for when Reid was able to return to work after his accident.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**I finally got another chapter for this. I was sort of confuzzled when typing. I kept thinking I was typing for "Different Circumstances" LOL. I gotta be careful or I will mix everything up LOL. Enjoy and review! Thanks.  
**

Reid never broke his promise to Luke about being with him whenever he had the time off while Luke was still recovering and staying with his parents, young siblings and Noah. It had been a week, Reid was now back at work. He had to give Faith and Natalie more money to continue to keep Luke and Noah from being alone with each other. He had even found out that Faith recruited Ethan to bug Noah from time to time to hang out with him or he would stay in Luke's room at night so Noah couldn't.

Reid was really starting to like Luke's siblings more than he let on. He had always thought they were to an extreme, team Luke and Noah but now he was starting to think they were team Luke and Reid, and he liked that. Of course, he also saw the way Lily and Noah were acting. Lily was always trying to get Luke and Noah alone so they could talk. Sure, Lily tolerated Luke being with him, but she always was and always would be, team Noah.

After having breakfast with Luke at like five in the morning because Luke insisted he stay the night for once, unknown to Lily of course, Reid was off to work, leaving Luke in the living room to watch television until everyone else woke up. It was now almost noon and Faith and Natalie were with Luke in the living room. Noah was nowhere to be found at the time, which Reid would be glad for. Luke was laying stretched out on the couch while Faith sat in a chair and Natalie was sitting on the floor, leaning again the couch by Luke, reading a book.

"Nat, it's your shift so I'm going to see Parker." Faith said, standing.

Luke couldn't help but laugh, though he was half asleep. Faith and Natalie were good at telling their mother they were just helping Luke recover by one or both of them staying with him twenty-four, seven. Luke had half expected his mother to protest and say something like Noah could help, but he saw that she thought it was great that her girls were helping their brother so much. Luke was still missing some memories, but as the days went on, he was remembering them more and more.

His favorite was the one he had remembered the night before when Reid had stayed with him. It was the first time they made love. It was just after the new Neurology wing had opened and they went to dinner at the farm. When they returned, they went straight to bed, but didn't get much sleep, which Luke loved. Whenever he closed his eyes, he replayed the memory, trying to remember every single detail.

"Luke are you hungry?" Natalie asked, standing up.

Luke looked at her and smiled. He nodded but didn't say anything before closing his eyes again to return to his once lost memories. Natalie walked around the couch and into the kitchen to fix them something to eat for lunch. Luke was left alone in the living room.

"Are both your sisters gone?"

Luke opened his eyes to see Noah standing behind the couch, looking at him with a smile. Luke didn't even hear him walk into the room. He didn't even know that Noah was home, he knew he had left earlier but didn't know he was home yet.

"Nat's only in the kitchen." he replied, closing his eyes again.

"What is up with them?" he heard Noah walk around the couch and sit where Nat use to be, "It's like they are trying to keep us from being alone."

"That's not such a bad thing right now, considering." Luke kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Noah.

"How much have you remembered?"

"Almost everything, I think."

"That's good, I guess." Noah's voice was a little sad and he gripped Luke's hand.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at him, pulling away.

"Noah, stop. We've both already chose what we wanted."

"And I've told you I want you back."

"Noah, I'm with Reid. I love Reid." Luke was sitting up on the couch now.

"You barely even remember being with him!"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "At least I want to remember, unlike some of the things I'd rather forget like Ameera. Or you always pushing me away when something goes wrong in your life."

He didn't care what he was saying. He was getting angry with Noah now. He saw the hurt and anger in Noah's face but it didn't faze him. Just then Natalie came in with sandwiches and lemonade.

"Noah! I didn't know you were back from Richards!" she said, setting the plates on the table.

Luke laughed and turned to Natalie, who looked like she was in trouble for not stopping them from being alone. Noah stood and left the room, not saying another word. Luke and Natalie sat, eating and watching TV. By seven, Luke was asleep in his room when he felt someone climb into the bed with him. He moaned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

Luke smiled at hearing Reid's voice, "I'm glad you did."

"Well in that case."

Luke could hear the smile in Reid's voice. He then felt Reid roll on the bed so he was almost on top of him, careful not to touch the side he had been shot. They then started kissing.

"Oh, your mom said that dinner is almost done." Reid said as he pulled away.

"Can we just stay up here and forget about dinner?" Luke pouted

"Why? Are you in pain?" Reid started to go into doctor mode, moving off Luke.

"No!" Luke almost laughed, "I just don't want to be around anyone but you right now."

"Did something happen while I was at work?"

"Noah and I talked."

"Alone?"

"Don't freak. Nat was just in the kitchen and it only lasted a few minutes. I sort of yelled at him and he stormed off."

Reid smiled and was about to say something when Faith knocked and walked in, her eyes covered by her hand.

"Not sure if anything is going on but dinner is ready."

Both Luke and Reid laughed. Luke then looked at Reid, pouting again. Reid sat up and looked at Faith.

"Luke isn't feeling good. He's going to stay in bed for the night."

"Whatever. You know Mom will be rushing up here when I tell her that." she replied, leaving.

Once the door was closed, Luke started smiling. He pulled Reid closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. Luke nuzzled his head into Reid's neck, who started running his hand up and down Luke's arm, making him shiver. Reid smiled. Faith was right, not a minute later, Lily was knocking and walking into the room.

"Faith just told me you're not feeling well Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Mom," Luke said, rolling his eyes, "Really. I just don't want to be around a lot of people right now. I'm tired."

"Are you sure. Dr. Oliver, you would tell me if something was really wrong with him."

"He's telling the truth." Reid said, not looking away from Luke, "He's fine."

"Okay. Just let me know if either of you get hungry. We'll heat up leftovers for you."

She finally left, closing the door behind her. Reid got off the bed and heard a sound from Luke, making his laugh. He walked over to the door and locked it, turning back to Luke with a smile.

"Just to make sure nobody else walks in."

Luke smiled as Reid climbed back into bed. They curled up with each other again and slowly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Enjoy and please review.**

The following days, nobody had seen Noah. For Reid and Luke, that was a good thing. Reid had the weekend off so he and Luke spent it, talking. They talked through some of the memories Luke remembered. Reid was so tempted to tell Luke those that he was still missing, but he knew he was not allowed to do so. It frustrated Luke knowing he had memories of days but missing a day or two between each of them.

The one that scared Reid the most was when he had woken up to find Luke was watching him, silently crying. When Reid asked him what was wrong, Luke had told him he remembered the day of the train accident and Reid had first said '_I love you_' to him and then was almost killed by a train. Reid spend the rest of the night and half the morning, reassuring Luke that nothing happened and they were fine. Luke already knew that was true, but he couldn't shake the feeling of almost losing Reid, _again_. Over the weekend, it had broke that Noah had returned to Los Angeles. Reid was relieved. Luke was a little sad but also relieved. Lily was upset, wanting Noah to stay a little longer. Everyone else didn't seem as fazed that he was gone.

Now sitting outside on the porch once again, Luke was curled up with Reid's jacket. He and Reid were the only ones at the house for the afternoon and Reid had jumped in the shower so Luke took the time to get some fresh air. It was getting colder out, almost last November and nearing Thanksgiving. Reid and Luke had already talked about maybe not having thanksgiving with the whole Snyder-Walsh clan, but spending the day, just the two of them. Luke looked up to find Reid walked out onto the porch in jeans and a sweater, his arms crossed.

"You stole my coat." Reid smiled, sitting on the bench next to him.

Luke had his legs cross Indian style on the bench and his arms folded in on him to try and keep warm. Reid leaned against the back of the bench, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed. Luke turned and leaned against Reid's side, his head on Reid's shoulder. He stretched his legs out, bending them a little to fit on the bench. Reid wrapped an arm around Luke's waist pinning his arm between Luke and the bench.

They sat like that for a good ten minutes, just listening to each other breathing slowly. Luke was fiddling with Reid's hand, intertwining their fingers and then traced the lines on the inside of his palm with finger. Reid thought it was funny and cute that Luke was reversing back to a little kid again. Reid was watching over Luke's shoulder as he did this, a smile on his lips the whole time. He then looked up when he sensed someone watching them.

"Katie!"

Luke jumped and looked up, a childish smile on his face. Katie stood there, Jacob in her arms. She was also smiling. It had been a couple of days since Luke had seen Katie and more then a week since he last seen Jacob when he was still in the hospital. Reid on the other hand, saw them just about every day at work because she was there to check on him and Chris.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked Luke, walking closer.

"Good." he was truly happy to see her, "How's Chris?"

"Good. He's only working part time while still recovering from surgery but I think he's really glad to be working again and not stuck at home all day with Jacob and me." she laughed

Katie stayed to talk with them for a little before saying goodbye to take Jacob home before he caught a cold or anything. Reid shifted under Luke, making Luke breath sharply.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Reid asked

"No," Luke smiled up at him, "Just getting cold."

"Then let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

Luke moaned and pressed closer to Reid. Reid laughed, slowly pushing his up. Reid stood and helped Luke up off the bench, before making their way into the warm house. Luke shed Reid's jacket off and tossed it onto a chair before they curled up on the couch the same way they were on the bench but Luke's legs can actually stretch out on the couch.

"Better?" Reid asked, running his free hand over Luke's arm.

Luke nodded, he was drifting off to sleep. Reid allowed him to sleep curled up against him. A good half hour ran by before Lily and Holden showed up with the kids. They went silent when they saw Luke was sleeping. Faith took Natalie and Ethan through the living room and upstairs. Lily went into the kitchen to start dinner and Holden sat in one of the chairs.

"How's he doing today?" Holden asked, keeping his voice low.

"Really good." Reid replied

From all Luke's family members, Holden was the one he was able to talk to with ease and not feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Holden wasn't frantic and crazy like the rest of the family.

"Lily and I were talking." Holden nodded, "We think maybe, if you two are ready, you could move back to your apartment. He has a check-up with Chris in the morning but after that."

"I'll talk to him later tonight after dinner." Reid replied, "I know he'll love to be back in our apartment because it could help with his memories more."

Holden nodded again then left to go help Lily in the kitchen. Reid laid his head back and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over him as it did Luke.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you so much.  
**

Dinner was nothing special. Reid, who had decided to not drink while Luke was recovering, had a soda just like Luke as they sat at the table with everyone else. It was quiet for the most part. Lily talked with Faith about school. Ethan played with his food. Holden took up a conversation with Natalie about Thanksgiving. Reid looked at Luke and noticed that he had barely even touched his food. He nudged him with his elbow and Luke looked up at him. A soft smile was on his lips. Reid looked from Luke's plate to back at Luke and Luke knew what he was getting at. He took a fry off his plate and popped it into his mouth. Reid almost laughed, wanting to say how childish Luke was acting at the moment but decided against it.

After dinner, which Luke still hardly touched and after much prodding from his mother, said he just was not hungry at the time. He and Reid then made their way upstairs to Luke's room. They both changed into something to wear and climbed into bed. Reid, still careful not to hurt Luke who was still healing, wrapped himself around Luke. Luke laid his head on Reid's shoulder and closed his eyes. Reid started to remember the conversation with Holden he had earlier and decided that now was not the time to talk to Luke about it, but decided to wait until after his last check-up with Chris in the morning.

Early the next day, Luke and Reid were the first ones up. Being Saturday, the Snyder's liked to sleep in for once. They showered, dressed and headed out. Reid decided to talk Luke out for breakfast at Al's because since Luke was released from the hospital, he had been cooped up in the house, except for his weekly visits to Memorial. They now sat in Al's, having already ordered, just waiting for their food when Luke's friends Casey Hughes and Alison Stewart walked in, spotted them and walked over.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" Casey said, leaning over to give Luke a hug.

"Pretty good, I guess." Luke replied, also hugging Alison, "Still don't remember some days, but I'm getting there."

"Well that's good." Alison smiled before turning to Reid, "Dr. Oliver!"

Reid mustered up a smile. He still didn't really like Luke's friends. They were always so cheery and happy-go-lucky. Reid disliked it at times, but at the moment, not so much because he could see the look on Luke's face and that was because he was now talking away with his friends. He didn't mind, especially when their food came and he was able to stuff his face and not have to worry about talking. Alison and Casey took the table next to them so they could continue to talk with Luke while they all ate.

After they finished and Reid paid, they made their way to Memorial, hand in hand. Reid was still not much for public display of affection, but for Luke, he would do it any day. They walked into Memorial and Reid told a nurse Luke was there to see Chris Hughes and then they went and waited in an exam room. It didn't take long for Chris to find them and walk in.

"Good morning Luke," he was smiling, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Luke smiled and nodded, "Better."

"Still got some lost memories?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll get them back."

"Of course you will."

Chris did what he had to do to check that everything was alright with Luke. Checking both his gun shot wounds to make sure they were healing perfectly before mumbling something to Reid about everything being perfect and leaving them alone. Reid handed Luke his shirt back, who slipped in back on quickly.

"Well, we can add two more scars to my body." Luke laughed

Reid smiled but didn't say anything. The left the hospital and decided to go to Java and get some coffee before sitting on a bench in Old Town. Luke curled up next to Reid, who slung his arm over Luke's shoulders.

"Your parents talked yesterday." he started, "They think its about time we move back into our apartment."

"About time!" Luke exclaimed, "Another week in that house with all of them, and I thought I was going to suffocate."

"Not funny," Reid said in a serious tone, "I'm thinking maybe we should wait a little longer. Just to make sure."

"Reid, you heard Chris. I'm fine." Luke said, looking up at him, "I'm healing fine. Most of my memory is back."

"Yes but what if something happens while I'm at work?"

"There is such a thing as a phone," Luke told him, "You know. It's got buttons with numbers. You dial and wait for someone to pick up on yet another phone."

Reid had to laugh, "Okay. Okay. We'll move back in tomorrow."

Luke smiled and then kissed him.

The following afternoon, Reid had decided to take the day off unless there was a real emergency that he need to be at the hospital for. He and Luke packed up everything they had brought from their apartment of clothes, books and whatever else into Reid's car and after many hugs and kisses, much to Reid's dislike, they were now in their own apartment again. The apartment that Katie had given to them. Reid had unpacked everything while Luke just walked around, looking at everything little thing before they curled up on the couch, each with a water. Katie had found out that they were moving back in and early that morning, had gone shopping and with the help from Alison, they had cleaned the apartment for them.

"You know," Luke said, snuggling closer to Reid, closing his eyes, "I never told you, but I remember when you asked me to move in with you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Luke nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Reid looked down and saw that he was sleeping. Reid didn't dare move. It was a good one in the morning when Luke woke up with a start. Reid, who had just started to doze off, quickly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Luke.

"Nothing." Luke shook his head and smiled, "Just forgot where we were for a minute."

Reid nodded, watching him.

"Why don't we go the bed, this couch is uncomfortable."

"How would you know? You fell asleep on me."

"Because I remember all the times we use to fall asleep on the couch after the train accident." Luke replied, standing up.

They then went to bed.


End file.
